


Danny Williams Has Some Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, NSFW, New to the Fandom, danno porn basically, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny hasn't been laid for a while, a visiting English girl ends his drought..Just for fun, new to the fandom...





	Danny Williams Has Some Fun

“Would you just ask her out already” Steve said without looking up from his phone, Danny gesticulated in the most over compensating manner it was untrue. 

“Just get me another beer Steven” Danny said after he had practically talked himself clean out of oxygen, his eyes narrowed when he caught Steve’s wide grin. 

Steve signalled to the guy behind the beach bar for two more beers and placed his phone down on the table, Danny still hadn’t diverted his eyes from the pretty English girl who had joined the task force three weeks ago. Sure - he had the hots for her, but she was in Hawaii for six weeks, he couldn’t conduct some sordid casual affair, he had responsibilities and tried his best to set a stellar example for Grace - the last thing the kid needed was some fly by night chick dominating her father’s thoughts and spare time. 

“All I’m saying is..” Steve began to speak to his partner again but was characteristically cut off before he could even explain. 

“I swear to god if you don’t drop this I will not be responsible for my actions” Danny ranted loudly, the veins in his neck bulging like they always did when Steve riled him. 

“She obviously likes you…” Steve said quietly before taking a long glug of his ice cold beer. 

“Hey guys” Erica Deighton said softly “Mind if I join you?” 

Steve’s over the top grin irritated Danny beyond belief but being the gentleman he was, he answered with an extremely polite “Of course” as the young female trainee detective sat opposite them on the bench. 

“So, uh - how does this compare to London?” Danny asked, desperate to catch his own reflection in his beer bottle to check his hair was on point, this didn’t go unnoticed by Steve who nudged his partner’s knee under the table and almost choked when Danny glared back at him. 

Erica noticed the moment between the two men and looked puzzled, she let it go though - she had more than gotten used to their banter and closeness during her time in Hawaii, in truth she found it kind of sweet - they were fiercely loyal to one another and in a world of corruption back home this was admirable. 

“I don’t miss the smog or traffic jams in the city put it that way, and the weather out here is incredible” Erica explained, her long dark hair gently blowing in the breeze. 

“Oh he misses the city” Steve teased, nodding at Danny, “He dreams of New Jersey don’t you pal?” 

Erica smiled and Danny couldn’t look away, her smile was truly beautiful, Steve’s dig totally went over his head and he watched as Erica stood up and offered to get them all another beer. Steve breathed in through his teeth as Danny watched the sway of her hips in the long flowing dress she was wearing, “You got it bad my friend…” Steve noted. 

Danny turned to him, his posture perfect and his hands waving around, Erica looked over and flashed him another perfect smile “I can’t ask her out” he protested “I have a child to think of” 

Steve scoffed “And you’re the best father in the world to her Danny - really, but being a parent doesn’t mean that little Daniel can’t come out to play every once in a while..and it seems to me it’s been a LOOOOOOONG time since that happened” 

Danny laughed loudly “Oh really huh? Based on what Steven? How do you possibly know a single thing about my sex life?” 

“Or lack there of…” Steve mocked as Erica placed their replenished beers down in front of them.

They continued drinking for a further hour or so before Steve made his excuses and left them there, he bent down to Danny’s ear and whispered “Have fun Detective..” before leaving.

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head so hard that he had to sweep a strand of blond hair back upwards across his head, “I apologise for him, fuckin’ dufus….” 

“No need…” Erica replied smoothly, “You know I’m only here for another few weeks Danny” 

Danny nodded, the moonlight was playing off his blue eyes magnificently and Erica’s stomach flipped when he gazed right at her. They’d had some playful banter during her time in Hawaii, and she was undeniably attracted to the guy but similar to him, she didn’t want anything complicated, she was there to work after all. 

“Yeah….” Danny said, with regret in his voice “Look, I got beer at my apartment, if you don’t have any other plans of course…” he offered bashfully, taking a leap of faith.

Erica licked her lips and stood, moving around to his side of the bench and holding out her hand for him to take, she brazenly pulled him in too close and their chests bumped together, they both let out a subtle groan “Let’s go” Danny told her, not letting go of her hand as they hurriedly walked back towards his apartment. 

“No more beer for you Mr Williams” Erica said, laughing loudly as Danny bent down to pick up the key to his apartment door that he had dropped clumsily. 

“Hey hey hey, I can hold my liquor Missy, don’t you worry” he replied calmly and standing back up with his usually perfectly coifed hair now falling onto his face, Erica’s face changed and she huskily told him “Open the fucking door Danny” 

Danny stared back at her, the straining in his boxer shorts becoming problematic “Yes Ma’am…” 

They fell through the door and Danny fumbled for the light switch but before he’d located it she was dominating his mouth, his chest rumbled as he kissed her back so desperate to take control but simultaneously finding it so horny that she’d made the first move. Erica ran her hands through his lustrous blond hair as he slowed the kiss down, his tongue winding around hers and dipping in and out of her mouth - teasing her in mid air by retreating and then delving back in for more. 

“Bedroom Danny, bedroom” she sighed when his mouth gravitated down her neck and his teeth scraped across her collarbone, she was gripping chunks of his tight fitting shirt so hard that her nails had dug into his skin and made him bleed, “Woah babe, take it easy” he’d told her as he felt his shirt dampen from the blood. 

“C’mere…” he added, pulling her through to his bedroom where he turned on the lamp on the bedside table. 

Erica stood in the middle of the room and untied her thin summer dress, Danny’s mouth gaped open as it fell to the ground and exposed her smooth, pale skin in just a matching bra and knickers lingerie set. 

“WOW” he sighed, eyes gazing over her ample breasts, curvy waist and toned legs.

Erica blushed as he sat on the bed and let his eyes devour her, she walked around to his side of the bed and stood between his knees, his rough hands stroked sensually down her curves and rested on her hips while his mouth kissed around her abdomen before he stood up and tilted her head backwards. 

“Danny……” she sighed, right into his mouth.

“Holy fuuuuck…” Danny replied, the way she moved and responded to his touch was blowing his mind and he hadn’t even started with her properly yet. 

She hurriedly pushed his shirt off of his broad shoulders and glazed over at the sight of his chest, Danny’s eyes widened when she pushed him down on his back and straddled him, his hands stroked up her back and smoothly unhooked her bra, she heard him swear under his breath again as her breasts were released. 

“Have I silence you Detective Williams?” Erica teased, and then giggled as she started to explore his neck and jaw, finding a sweet spot right near his pulse point which she exploited for as long as he would let her.

“Hey…” he said hoarsely, his strength now flipping her onto her back “I like to think I’m a very generous lover, but you ain’t letting me prove that honey…” 

Erica smirked “Are you reprimanding me?” 

He kicked off his trousers and boots and hovered over her, the very tip of his tongue swept across each of her breasts in turn, his teeth gently nipping and then his whole mouth covering her, he watched her reactions - also trying to gauge how she worked, what worked - what drove her crazy. God, it had been so long since he’d had a woman in his bed, not to mention one who was so turned on and vocal. 

“Oh Danny….fuck…..” she whimpered when he hooked his fingers underneath her knickers and gently slid them down her legs, he sat up and drank in the view, the backs of his hands began their journey painstakingly back up her legs and paused when they reached her inner thighs. He could see evidence of her excitement and whispered “Jesus…” to himself, finally after spending so long teasing her he crept back up her body and breathed into her neck, she shuddered at his warmth, “You ready for me huh?” he asked roughly before prodding the inside of her mouth firmly with his tongue.

Erica lifted her right thigh upwards and let her knee fall to the side, she watched his hand move down and arched her back when he found her wetness, his talented fingers invaded her and she saw him grit his teeth as she started to jut around and bring herself off on him.

“You know Danny…” she said with short, sharp breaths “I’d really like to see that thing you got in your boxer shorts….” 

Danny grinned “Go ahead sweetheart….” 

Danny gasped when she plunged her hand into his boxers and gripped his rock hard cock, she swept her thumb across him, he was absolutely dripping with pre come and paused his movements on her while he revelled in her initial touches on him. Erica arched an eyebrow when he shifted his hips and pulled his boxers off, “I really gotta fuck you now babe” he told her with a panicked tone, his New Jersey drawl causing more moisture to form between her legs. 

He gripped her hips tightly as he teased her, sensing her reactions and feeling thrilled that he was right in that moment the most competent lover in the whole damn universe, he suspended his hips expertly as the first few inches of his cock entered her, “So tight for Danny huh?” he commented, “Hold me down…” she requested and he cocked his head to the side, feeling genuinely honoured to be told what she liked, although so far finding out had been more than a treat. 

Danny gripped her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head, “Ohfuck” she groaned, pushing up against his hand was fruitless, he was just so strong and it made her pulse against him “Stay where you are” he whispered into her ear when she kept pushing up, just testing him. Her eyes slammed shut when he thrust fully inside of her, their moans reverberating against the walls as he slowly began to work against her. 

“Not just a pretty face eh?” Erica said, breathlessly as he really got into his stride now, his hips working overtime as he pounded into her at full throttle “Me or you?” Danny asked, with just the slightest tinge of arrogance.  
Erica scraped her nails down his back and then gripped his backside firmly, she caressed the dimples in his lower back and heard a growl emanate all the way from his diaphragm - he paused his movements and sighed out loudly before sitting up and back on his ankles masterfully taking her with him so she could sit in his lap. 

“I ain’t even started…” he told her deeply, his lips gently kissing the side of her neck, flexing his arm muscles as she gripped them tightly. 

Erica ran her hands through his blond hair and started to move with him, the feeling of him all the way inside her had begun to build her climax, Danny’s grunts indicated to her that his orgasm was also about to materialise, she didn’t need to ask him to drop his hand down in-between their sweat covered bodies and begin to help her come - he just did it “Right there yeah?” he asked even though the sounds she was making proved he was doing a fantastic job. She finally pushed him backwards and took control, his hands cradled her breasts while she gyrated on his lap and leant back to grip his shins for purchase. 

“Holy FUCK..” Danny groaned as he watched her body move against him, her whispers and moans one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed, she unfolded on top of him soon after - her body tensing and then relaxing completely, seconds later his stomach tightened and he began to pulse inside of her, a guttural cry filling her ears. He could still feel his orgasm fifteen minutes later as they lay together on top of his bed, “You ok?” he asked deeply, his right hand lazily stroking across the middle of her body. 

“Hmmm” she replied, feeling so satisfied it was unreal. 

“Just so you know, I make great breakfast…” he bragged, pulling her into his side, “And I’m also awesome at morning sex…” he added brusquely.

“Looks like I’m staying then” Erica answered earnestly before chuckling lightly.


End file.
